28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Doyle
Sergeant Doyle was a Delta Force sniper in the US Army, and good friends with Flynn. He was a wisecracking and selfless person, and was in the NATO force responsible for repatriating London after Great Britain was originally decimated by the Rage Virus. Biography Doyle was a sniper in the US Army, and was good friends with helicopter pilot Flynn. Following the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, Doyle and Flynn were assigned to join the US-led NATO force of soldiers under Brigadier General Stone's command that went to Britain to repopulate London. ''28 Weeks Later Doyle was positioned on a rooftop in District One along with the rest of the Delta Force snipers squad as part of the Isle's defense. He would scope out citizens that arrived on a train heading into District One and spy on them during the night. One morning, Doyle noticed Tammy and Andy Harris sneak out of the Green Zone and informed Flynn so that he could retrieve them. The following night, a Second Outbreak of the Rage Virus started in District One. As the Infection spread out of control, Code Red was executed and the snipers were given orders to kill all the citizens, infected or not. Doyle was forced to kill both innocent civilians, and one of his comrades who was attacked by the Infected. Eventually, he refused to comply with the order to kill all civilians, and abandoned his post. He took shelter inside a warehouse where he met with Tammy, Andy, Sam, Scarlet Levy and two more civilians, and decided to try and escape District One and allowed the group to join him. While escaping, Doyle received a message from Flynn, explaining that the Air Cavalry was preparing to firebomb all of District One, and that they had four minutes to escape. Doyle forgot to look for any signs of a sniper and the group was hit by fire from a rooftop sniper; the two unnamed civilians were killed and Scarlet sustained a leg wound. Doyle ordered Sam to run around the corner in a zigzag pattern so that the former could get a shot at the sniper scoping them out. When Sam refused, Andy ran out into the open to the other side, giving Doyle the chance to kill the sniper. The remaining survivors then escaped District One via tunnelway, narrowly avoiding the destruction from the firebombing, and travelled across the ruined city of London the rendezvous point, Regent's Park. While at the Park, Doyle explained to Scarlet why he left his post, and Scarlet explained that she had left hers because Tammy and Andy could have a natural immunity to the Rage Virus, making their lives more valuable than either hers or Doyle's. Doyle then received another transmission from Flynn, informing him that a large horde of Infected had survived the firebombing and would reach Regent's Park in sixty seconds. Doyle led the group across the field where he spotted the approaching Infected. Flynn then arrived and Doyle attempted to explain the importance of Tammy and Andy, when a panicked Sam grabbed one of the helicopter skids, causing Flynn to veer away from Doyle and the others. Flynn attacked the approaching Infected head-on with the rotor blades of his chopper, giving Doyle, Andy, Scarlet and Tammy time to flee the Park and escape the surviving Infected. Doyle paused to take out several Infected with his M4 before following after the others. Flynn instructed Doyle to head for Wembley Stadium, the new rendezvous point, and to get rid of the civilians. But by this point, Doyle had abandoned the Code Red objective and focused on getting the others to safety. When the group was confronted by more Infected and a cloud of poisonous gas, they took shelter inside an abandoned van. The Infected were quickly killed by the gas, but the car failed to start. Doyle spotted approaching soldiers with NBC suits and flamethrowers in the rearview mirror, and went outside to push-start the car, but not before instructing Scarlet to get Andy and Tammy to the Stadium. Doyle successfully push-started the car, but was burned to death in the process by the soldiers' flamethrowers. Personality Doyle was a friendly, street-smart and wisecracking young man. He had a strong friendship with Flynn, and was willing to risk his life for others. It was also hinted that he may have had a romantic interest in Scarlet Levy. Trivia *Near the end of the theatrical trailer (2:04) for ''28 Weeks Later, Doyle was shown outside the van winking at Tammy and Andy. This scene does not appear in the film or among the deleted scenes on the 28 Weeks Later DVD. *Doyle mentioned that blood makes him nauseous, indicating that he is hemophobic. *Doyle's first name is never given. *In the original script, Doyle was killed by the infected Don in the Underground, and Scarlet was burned to death. *In an earlier script for 28 Weeks Later, Doyle is given the first name of "Jim" and is a security consultant. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Military Category:Deceased characters